The Owl and the Horse
by an authors pseudonym
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Gods Sorrow" this is practically the same thing as the first story, except in Poseidon and Athena's point of view. K for now, may change rating to T. Again, NOT POTHENA.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I didn't do a Disclaimer for my last story. So...**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT A MAN. **

**Athena's and Poseidon's POV**

normal-both

_italics-Athena_

underline-Poseidon

We were always fighting. For millennia we never saw eye to eye, we never thought we would never agree on anything, let alone _comfort _each other. But, here we were, crying on each other's shoulder after our favourite children fell into Tartarus. We were a mess, not doing anything but stare blankly at nothing. _Then, one day, Poseidon came with news, "hey, Athena, I have a great idea..." as he whispered his idea to me, I could feel a smile spreading across my face, maybe, just maybe, this idea could work. If it worked, Poseidon and I could be free to share our_ sorrow... I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that earlier, but better now than ever. So if my plan works, we'll be able to do our tasks...


	2. An Outlet

**An outlet for grief**

**Disclaimer: I'm FEMALE!**

***Important A/N at bottom***

* * *

_Athena_

Poseidon

both

* * *

_We were ready. Poseidon had already told me that where we were going, both of the mortals knew about the gods, and one was clear sighted. That was good. We left the throne room in no rush, probably because if we did there would be some talk. I followed Poseidon through alleyways and streets, when we were clear of all mortals, we transformed into eight-year-olds and kept walking. When we got to our destination, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
_I beamed with pride as I looked at where we stopped. I looked at Athena and I saw her go wide eyed. This made me beam even harder, for when I looked, I saw the two people I was looking for standing right in front of us.

* * *

***Ok, so I have school, so I won't be updating very often, but I'll try. there'll probably be a chapter up on Saturday, so make sure to check it out!***

**-AAP **

**P.S. I know this is a short chapter, sorry! **


	3. A surprise visit

**A surprise visit**

***Disclaimer: I'm don't have kids.***

* * *

_Athena_

Poseidon

both

**_Sally_**

**Paul**

**Sally had told me that Poseidon and Athena were coming here to vent out their grief. I couldn't blame them, I felt bad, Percy and Annabeth were the demigods I liked the most, Percy being my stepson and Annabeth being Percy's girlfriend.  
**_**I was expecting the two gods anxiously, I knew that they felt broken for what happened to their kids, but, to tell the truth, it felt like losing my heart. Percy was my son, I love him, but Annabeth was like a second daughter to me. She practically lived with us. I had to resist the urge to cry. Again. I instead focused on making cookies, I was pretty sure that Athena and Poseidon would be hungry when they got here.**_

LINE BREAK! (2 WEEKS LATER)

* * *

_I waited impatiently for the door to open, finally, it did,_ andSally and Paul welcomed us in. Paul scooped us into a hug. We laughed at his antics along with Sally. She cleared her throat and spoke, "I hope you guys are still doing your duties." She smiled and continued, "well, enough of that. I baked some cookies for us to share, then we can talk about different ways we could get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus." By that time we were already inside the house, where the heavenly scent of cookies wafted around our heads. We should have known that the Olympians would get suspicious, they always do. We were to busy to revel in company to keep a lookout. Now we know better. _Now we're going to fight to keep the Olympians in the dark, and we will win. _


	4. A new adventure

**A new adventure**

***Disclaimer: I'm don't have kids.***

* * *

**_Ok, so guys, after the chapter, "_**A surprise visit,**_" I would like to inform you guys that this story will become a 'choose adventure' type of story, meaning that I will let you guys choose what will happen next, so PM or review me to tell me how you guys want this story to proceed, I will then turn the most popular ideas into polls so you guys can vote on how you would like to continue this. So don't think that I have abandon this, because I haven't. I just could not update this due to exams. So, without further ado, start thinking ideas and don't hesitate to PM or review your idea's. No matter how silly you think of them._**

**_Truly yours,__-AAP_**


End file.
